lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Club Penguin the Video Game
Gameplay The gameplay in Lego Club Penguin is slightly different than other LEGO games. In the first sections, players move similarly to other games like running, jumping, fighting, and tagging. In addition, in between levels are open world spaces that players run through. Characters Aunt Arctic (also as Classic) - turns into the Director to hide from enemies, Can get Puffle to cliimb through vents Cadence (also as Classic) - Soundwaves, Can get Lolz to crawl through vents Gary - Hacking Computers, Ghoul Detector 3000 (Halloween Party only), Crab Translator 3000 Rockhopper (also as Classic) - can get Yarr to climb through vents, Sword Sensei (also as Fire, Water, Epic Robes, Snow) - Martial arts Expert, Hot Sauce, Water Ballon, Giant Snowball, Double Jump, turning Invisible G Billy (also as Classic) - Drumsticks, Violin Stompin Bob (also as Classic) - Red Guitar, Bass Petey K (also as Classic) - Accordian Franky (also as Classic) - Ukalale, Microphone Rookie (also as Classic) - Propeller Cap, Boxing Gun, Puts on Curly Moustache to hide from enemies, Hack into Computers PH - Throws Puffles, Can get Puffle to climb through vents, Hacks into Computers Herbert P. Bear - Giant Snowballs, Super Strength, Bomb The Director - hacks Computers, Turns into Aunt Arctic Dot - Changes into an Enemy Costume and does not raise any Suspicion Jet Pack Guy - Flys Klutzy - Solar Laser Ultimate Proto Bot 10000 - Invicibility, Super Strength, Laser Eyes, Fast Movement Blue Penguin Green Penguin Pink Penguin Black Penguin Yellow Penguin Dark Purple Penguin Brown Penguin Peach Penguin Red Penguin Orange Penguin Dark Green Penguin Light Blue Penguin Lime Green Penguin Aqua Penguin Arctic White Penguin Hydro Hopper Penguin - Throws rings to trap enemies Pet shop Owner - can get puffle to climb through vents, throws puffles Pizza Chef - Throws Pizzas Rory - Fixs Things Coffee shop Barista Jet Pack Surfer - Jet Pack Gift Shop Owner - Dresses as enemies so they he won't suspicion Bobby Ted Sue Lisa Santa Claus - Attacks with Toy Bag Scrooge - Cane Rodgerdodger - can crawl through vents DanieID - Can crawl through vents Tommy - Soundwaves Jeff - Soundwaves Blazer X. - moves fast on Snow Joe - Summons Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Bernie - Can get Fluffy to crawl through Vents Jet Bot - Flys EPF Agent - EPF Gadgets Snow Bot - Moves faster on snow Wheel Bot - Speed Shadow Guy - Shadow Bolt, Fly Gamma Guy - Gamma bolt, Fly Ninja - turns invisible, Martial Arts Expert Fire Ninja - Catches on Fire Water Ninja - Shoots Water Red Puffle - Shoots himself out of Cannon Blue Puffle - throws 3 snowballs that go faster than normal Yellow Puffle - Magic paintbrush to paint stuff and it comes alive Orange Puffle - eats objects and upchucks it Green Puffle - Flys Black Puffle - Catches into Flames White Puffle - Freezes Enemies Pink Puffle - Lassos enemies to trap them Purple Puffle - Blows bubbles to trap Enemies Brown Puffle - Fixs things Great Puffle Circus Ringmaster - turns invisible Flare - fixs things Dubstep Spike Hike - Moderator Access Rsnail - Moderator Access Billybob - Moderator Access Screenhog - Moderator Access Happy77 - Moderator Access Buissnessmoose - Moderator Access Polo Field - Moderator Access Chattabox - Moderator Access Levels EPF Adventures Ninja Adventures Sports Adventures Game Adventures Party Adventures Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images